


Hurt

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Romance, Sad, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: This is gonna be a bit of a hurt fic, I got the idea for something but wanted to incorporate another aspect into it, leading now to a hurt fic that will have fluff, angst, and of course Esteomi.





	Hurt

When things got busy, they got busy. The port was being renovated, there was a festival being planned, and a royal was coming to visit in hopes of setting up a new trade agreement with Avalor. Naomi, being the busy body she is, was helping with the renovations, is in charge of planning the festival, and was helping to set up for the visit of the royals. To be said, she was busy and lately, hadn’t been looking to good.

The blonde haired girl swayed lightly for a few moments, causing Elena to look over worriedly, though she stayed quiet as she had already tried to get her friend to rest but it hadn’t worked.

After a few moments Naomi shook her head and began to work once more, looking over the list of details for the festival while she absentmindedly wiped down the tables in the parlor, muttering to herself softly as she worked.

Elena looked beyond worried, almost seeming on edge every time Naomi swayed or anything of the such. She wasn’t the only one though, everyone in the castle was worried for the girl and many had tried to get her to rest, but her stubbornness could not be deterred.

“Okay, I’ve triple checked the list and everything is in order. I’m gonna go get this to Armando so he can start preparations then I’m heading down to the docks to help out with some more of the renovations there. See ya Elena.” The blonde’s voice was chipper and bright despite her obvious over-exhaustion as she quickly turned and left the room, making her way through the castle until finally finding Armando in the main hall with Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban. “Armando, here.” She tossed him the list with a smile. “I triple checked everything just to be sure. It’s all there so preparations are ready to be started.” With that the blonde turned and went to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to see Esteban, his grandparents behind them and all their faces taut with worry.

“Naomi, don’t you believe you should rest? You’re looking a bit pale mija.” Luisa stepped forward with a kind look in her eyes.

“I’m fine. Never felt better, now I gotta go. I promised my dad I’d come by to help with the port.”

“Naomi… please rest.” Esteban’s voice was taut and strained as he tried to keep some of his composure at seeing her looking so sickly and not wanting to admit she was feeling bad.

“Oh, Esteban. I’m fine… really. You don’t need to worry. I’ll rest tonight. The festival planning is done and almost everything is ready for the visit so I can rest, later though.” A small smile crossed her features and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. “See you later.” With that she turned and was gone before any of them could say another word.

The Chancellor let out a sigh of sorts, his fists clenching by his side and his nails digging into his hands until his grandparents stepped forward and calmed him a bit. 

“She’s strong Esteban. She’ll be fine… I hope.” The last two words were said quietly but his ears still caught them and he finally just turned away and went to Naomi and his room, needing to think of some way to get her to rest before she ended up collapsing.

The sun was shining bright over the kingdom as Naomi made her way through the town, having decided to walk to the port instead of taking a carriage, wanting to look around at the town and bask in the peacefulness of the day. When she stepped onto the wood of the port, she was immediately pulled into a hug by Daniel Turner, her mother Scarlet laughing lightly nearby. 

“Heya dad. So, what all is still being done?” The girl gave her mom a hug as she spoke.

“Well, we’re trying to get some of the docks redone currently, putting down new wood and such. There’s also some ships waiting for the okay to dock, which I really need to get to. If you aren’t feeling to tired then you’re welcome to join the others on the building project.” Daniel gave a light laugh, knowing his daughter was going to go help either way. “Anyways, I’ll see ya later Nomes. Come on Scarlet, we got some ships to help dock.”

“Yes Captain Turner.” His wife gave a smile and followed him.

Naomi made her way to the other workers after a bit, checking their progress before grabbing a hammer herself and beginning to help put boards down, chatting and telling jokes with the others as the day stretched on. 

The dock they were on was finally done and everyone began to put things up, moving crates of extra supplies back to where they had been found and then many heading back over to Daniel and Scarlet to see what else needed to be done.

“I got this one.” Naomi stepped over to a man who was about to lift up a crate and smiled. “You go see what else needs done.” He nodded and left, leaving Naomi by herself on the dock as the blonde leaned over and picked up the crate with ease, being quite strong from working with ships for most of her life. She laid the crate down and stood, but went to fast and suddenly her head was spinning.

She began to panic slightly as her vision went white and her legs wobbly until a sudden wash of calm drifted over her and the next thing anyone knew, she had blacked out and hit the wood of the dock.

—

He knew it. He should’ve been more forceful, shod have made her rest instead of letting her go off and keep working. She was just so stubborn… like him. His eyes were watering and his face rested in his hands, his elbows on his knees as he supported his head, looking down solemnly, his heart clenching in his chest. Just a foot away, laying as still as the dead with skin as pale as snow and her breathing shallow, was Naomi. The bed sheets were pulled up around her and she had been changed into a different pair of clothes, along with a wound on her face having been treated, which she got when she hit the dock.

A chair was pulled up to the side of the bed and Esteban sat within it, cursing himself for not stopping her. For not making her rest.

The air was tense and silent, so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife, but if done then whatever small string was holding Esteban together would break as well. His breathing was ragged in a way a she tried to stay calm, not having been able to bring himself to look at Naomi since she was brought in… two days ago.

He had been excused from seeing the royals and the festival was currently going on, but he wouldn’t move from her side, his eyes watering as he continued to speak to himself about how weak he was. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her.

His heart ached… his head was spinning… and he wished for nothing more than for her to wake up. You never realize what you have until it’s all on the line or even until it’s gone, something he understood all to well. This girl had accepted him… had accepted his past, his faults, she had even been the first to forgive him after he came clean about his part in Shuriki’s invasion. What if he lost her now?

What if he never saw those aqua blue eyes, filled with light and always shining with such kindness and determination. Or saw the way the sun made her hair shine like gold or the moon made it shine like silver. What if he never heard her laugh again, or make her playful remarks, or even hear that rasp in her voice that he use to hate but now was the most beautiful sound ever. 

He had to look at her… he knew that. His heart was cracked and his head was screaming for him to reach out and hold her hand, to look up at her face and search for any signs of her waking up. It took a while until he Chancellor finally shifted, selling himself as he turned his head and looked at the girl.

A bit of color had returned to her face and her breathing was more steady than when she was brought in. A soft smile found it;s way to Esteban’s face as he reached out and took hold of her hand, his smile widening slightly as he felt that she was warm instead of the odd cold that she had been.

The Chancellor sat like that for a while, listening to the sounds of the festival outside and letting his mind wander until suddenly, he felt it, a slight squeeze on his hand. His eyes shot to the face of the one he loved to see that, slowly but surely, her eyes were opening, aqua blue peeking out until finally, she noticed him and turned her head so she could see him better.

“Esteban? Are you… crying?” She sounded confused and tired.

He hadn’t realized it but yes, he had started crying when she began to wake, the relief overflowing from him and days of worry lifting from his shoulders. “Yes… I am crying. I am just so relieved that you finally woke up.”

“What do you mean finally woke up?”

“You blacked out on the docks from overexertion… you’ve been sleeping for over two days.” He saw her eyes widen as she remembered being at the docks and then that sudden dizziness sweeping over, following by dark.

“Two days… have you, been here this whole time?” She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

“I haven’t moved since you were brought in. I was excused from meeting with the royal dignitary and I didn’t go to the festival that’s going on currently, because I couldn’t bear to leave you here.” His eyes shone with tears as he leaned in and pulled the girl into a hug, letting all of his worries slip away until he finally felt like his calm, composed self. “Don’t ever do this again. We tried to tell you that you needed rest. Please listen to us next time Nomey.”

Naomi let out a small chuckle at the nickname as she hugged him back, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry Ban-Ban. I really thought I was fine. I had everything going well and it was all coming together… I guess my need to get everything right overshadowed my mind and made it where I couldn’t tell how tired I was. I promise that I’ll listen better from now on and to be sure not to take on to much work.”

Esteban let out a relieved sigh and moved closer, getting into the bed and pulling her against him as he hugged her closer. “I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up. I kept remembering all the small things about you that I wanted to see or her so badly.”

“Like what?” Her voice was muffled in Esteban’s shirt.

“Your eyes and the way they always have so much emotion. The way the sun and moon shines on your hair, your laugh, our playful fights. And then that rasp in your voice.” 

“I thought you didn’t like my rasp. Remember my Quinceanera +1? You told me to stop with that rasp in my voice.” She chuckled lightly at the memory.

“Yes, this is true. But now it’s the best sound ever because when I hear it, I know that you’re nearby and that always fills me with happiness.”

“Ah, how cute.” Her last word was interrupted by a huge yawn, causing a laugh to bubble out of Esteban as he pulled her closer and pulled the blankets up over them.

“You, my dear, need more rest. So go ahead and sleep, I’m right here.”

“Thank you… for everything.” With that said her breathing evened and she once again fell asleep.

Esteban stroked her hair softly and sighed as he fell asleep. “If I could have taken your place, I would. I would rather myself be hurt a million times over… than for you to be hurt even one more time.”


End file.
